Dogs will be injected intravitreally will tritiated leucine and the rod outer segment turnover rate determined by autoradiography in normal adult retina and in developing normal and dystrophic retina. The objective is to determine whether the dystrophic dog retina has a block in uptake or utilization of amino acid used in rod disc protein synthesis or whether there is an abnormality of uptake by the retinal pigment epithelium.